


A Beautiful fox

by Naruhito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruhito/pseuds/Naruhito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naruto transforms into a beautiful fox with the help of kurama. sasuke watches this from shadows and is enticed by the sight and fall in love with naruto. he confronts naruto about this. sasuke learns about the treatment in the village and supports naruto.</p>
<p>LOT OF SMEXY SCENES</p>
<p>PLEASE REVIEW</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful fox

A Beautiful Fox

Past-

Once, village called konaha was attacked by the kyyubi, a bijju. The fox demon attacks were prevented by the fourth hokage, yondaime. The hokage sealed the fox demon in a new born child, his son NARUTO and the hokage died sealing the demon in his son. The child grew not knowing his parents love, just grew up with the knowledge of loneliness surrounding him and a picture of his parents.

This story has been passed for 17 years. Some think it was myth but the elders of the whole village knew the truth, so did the boy but, no one told him he just heard voices. It started when he was 10 and grew close to the demon inside him. They became friends since inside the village no one spoke to him and kept their children playing with him. The demon told about his parents, who they were and their sacrifice for him. The boy eventually started to strength his resolve so not to listen to villagers and to show them that he just a ninja just like others. So his dream was to become the hokage and to be acknowledged by the whole village. In pass 7 years he trained with his team 7 ie Sasuke, Sakura , their beloved teacher Kakashi and himself, and his one only parent and friend kyuubi. The boy from a genin became a chunnin and is practicing to become the jounin. The boy now, NARUTO has friends but still not acknowledged by the villagers.

Present-

Morning

Naruto wakes up at 8 am with the sun peaking through his window, his golden hair shining making it has if he is glowing, wakes up and yawwwnnnnsss…..whiling stretching his body. His big, deep, sky blue eyes shimmering with morning tears in the edges of his eyes. Making his eyes even bigger and more beautiful. Finally awake he gets up for his morning practice with his team 7 which has become his new family.

Showering and eating breakfast, he heads out for his training.

"Hey Sakura chan" Naruto said with huge grin.

She just waves in returns not even paying attention to him just standing there and admiring her long time crush Sasuke.

"Sasuke teme" Naruto said, making eye contact and getting an "hn" and nod in response from his rival and friend, atleast Naruto thinks so, because Sasuke is the only one who sees him has Naruto and not some demon.

The practice should have started at 9 am but their irresponsible sensei has not come yet. So they wait.

And wait….

And waittttttttsss…which is by now 10.30 am

A POOF on a nearby tree was heard and everyone turn to sound….then at last their sensei waving at his team and starts with his excuse for the day.

"LIAR" both Sakura and Naruto shouted and glared at their sensei even before giving his excuse.

A "hn" in agreement from Sasuke.

Kakashi just slumps down and head bowed in defeat thinks 'I need to get my act together; otherwise these kids are going to swallow me whole one day'. Kakashi straightens up and jumps from the tree to begin their morning practice.

It was already 2 pm by end of the session beause of a certain person being late.

Team 7 head out of the training field to get their homes and rest for the day.

As usual Sakura starts her sequealing towards Sasuke.

" Sasuke kunnn….lets go have lunch…pretty please" Sakura said, batting her eye lashes…trying to make herself seductive but failing miserably

Sasuke not even bothering to acknowledge her presence heads home. As he was turning the corner, he saw Naruto, jumping towards the forest near the training ground.

Sasuke become curious, has to why? Naruto would go there.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura, got delighted that finally, Sasuke would go out with her for her date (even though he still didn't say anthing…yet)

Sakura who was in her cloud 9, did not notice Sasuke saying something or leaving her alone…..

When she finally snap out it. She is in the middle of the street. People wondering whether something is wrong with her and finally she get the message she been dumped for the upteemth time for her lunch date with her Sasuke kun….and go home head hung low with defeat.

Meanwhile…..

Sasuke goes in the direction of where Naruto had disapperead to, in the forest.

Naruto, who was not at the scene, was not aware that Sasuke had seen him or that Sasuke was following him.

Naruto had dark secret hid from his friends but for him that was only light source in dark loneliness of the early years. It was kyuubi…the fox demon.

Naruto has come to become attached to kyuubi like child to his parent and kyuubi also treats Naruto like his kid. The kyuubi calls him kit, while Naruto calls him kurama.

" kit, where are you going? aren't you hungry?" kurama asks.

"hmmm?...ohhh…well I want to take a bath before going home and I am not that hungry… also I want to walk for awhile in the forest….in my fox form…" Naruto said with huge grin and brimming with happiness..

"huff…kit…are u serious? Aren't you tired?...well I don't mind…well no one knows this place either and it is a nice place to take nap" kurama said with a small smile.

" a nap there huh…nice idea…well nothing beats in the animal form…I'll take a nap in that form" Naruto said….all the while not knowing that Sasuke had seen him.

After few minutes, Naruto had began to approach a small beautiful lake.

The scenery surrounding the lake was breath taking…the small lake surrounded by huge willow trees only allowing few rays of the sun to enter. Wild colorful flowers around the trees, giving a person a sense of calmness…

Naruto had come to discover this place when he was roaming in the forest lost in thought. He had, from then on frequented the place to take his afternoon naps, night strolls…he had also made a small hut for himself in a huge willow tree. He comes to sleep here when he becomes depressed or lonely. It was also in this place, he had come to discover his animal side, by taking kurama chakra and performing a jutsu which allows him to transform into a fox like the nine tails of the legend.

Naruto upon approaching the lake, comes to a stop and starts striping out of his clothes, down to his boxers. Even though he had some clothes in the hut, he striped completely. Not bothering to check for others presence in the place.

But kurama knew better with smirk he asks Naruto " kit? Aren't you going to check for presence of others in the place?"

"huh? What are you talking about? This place is not known to anyone except me and you… so why bother?" Naruto said while slowly stepping out of his boxers and throwing it behind him with the other pile of clothes. He take a deep breath and inhales out and again slowly steps in to the water and dip further into the water. Naruto then swims in the lake for a while.

Meanwhile…..

Sasuke was trying to catch upto Naruto but unfornuately could not see where the Dobe had gone…he tried looking around the place but could not find him.

When he thought he would give up…at the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of the golden mop and in a instant turn around headed to the site, where he had seen the golden mop. Upon arrival he sees Naruto and tried to call him but he caught site of the scenery in front him. Sasuke in a small voice whispers "beautiful" to the lake and its surrounding. He gets distracted by Naruto who was talking to kurama. But Sasuke thinks ' great… that dobe is talking to himself in the wild…. He finally lost it.' And sighs softly.

Sasuke tries to call the Dobe again but his breath hitches and eyes widen (as huge as possible)… has he watches Naruto striping out of his clothes. Sasuke eyes goes over to the hand, where Naruto catching the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Sasuke eyes drinks in the sight of Naruto's tan naked back and half turned torso and gets lost in his own thoughts.

Sasuke's inner mind (practically screaming lewd thoughts even though his outward appearances does not say much)-

'Whoaaa whoaaa he is stripping….i did not know he was tanned all over…his skin looks really smooth….his muscles are rippling from his movements are looking great….hmmm he very lean and not over muscular….he has a very toned body….shiiiittt my heart is going to beat out my chest…his hair looks rough….hmmmm I wonder….i want touch and feel it….waiiiitttt…..whats is wrong with me….it is that Dobe…why I am fawning over him and I am checking him out too…..damn it….. but he looks really really beautiful under that stray rays of sun, which are kissing his naked skin…. I.. I…w wa want to touch his skin and probably lick it too….OMG something is seriously wrong with me….shiitt…I need to get out here…..damn it…my leg are not moving and I can't tear my sight from Naruto's body either….i hope he doesn't sense me…..OMG OMG he is removing his pants….i need to go….shit..can't move….his legs are long and lean….he practically smooth all over…. I want to run my hands over his inner thigh and kiss all over that place…..shitttt…. I am no better than that pervert Kakashi…. I am getting a hard on just watching Naruto strip…. I wonder what will happen if he is under me…I can't wait touch him….OMG OMG OMG now he is removing his boxer…and why the hell is he striping so slow….he is making it very sensual….ohhhhh….he has beautiful butt cheeks…. I can't wait to grab them and squeeze them tight in my hands….damn it he has such a sexy body, such a slender neck that I want suck on them and his hips are really slender and shiit he swaying them too…damn it I want him now….that dobe hides such a gorgeous body under that stupid clothes and hides everything…..actually that fine no one else has to see his body….just me from on…..wait wait… am I getting possessive over him…..shiiitttt my cock is going to burst…it's so painful and hard….shiiiittt I am getting a nose bleed…this is too much…..oh finally he is getting under the water…damn it why is he making everything so sinsfullly sexyyy….finally…'

-End of Sasuke inner mind turmoil-

Sasuke panting hard like he ran marathon or something ( which he didn't) with huffs and puffs, he is tries to catch his breath from the ordeal Naruto put him through. ( though it was only Naruto striping).

After nearly 15 minutes of trying, he is breathing almost normally but his raging hard on, tight in his pants is becoming painful and his mind overly crowded with scenes of Naruto striping….and it is making his cock twitch even harder. 'Damn that Dobe' Sasuke thinks and huffs and tries to rein control of his mind and body. Sasuke tries to think of the ugliest things and suddenly, Sakura in bikini pop out, which makes his cock grows cold has if it was never hard yet all just a few seconds ago. Sasuke again takes deep calming breathes and finally settles down on one of the tree trunks and hides from Naruto, though he can see Naruto very clearly.

Sasuke had to wait to few more minutes before Naruto stepped out of the water…again Sasuke thinks he going to get a hard on but instead he witnesses something different.

Just a few seconds ago, Naruto did some had sign and was transforming into a fox which caught by Sasuke.

Sasuke, for once in his life did not know what to do, in one day he witnessed so much he has become speechless for the first time in his life, he also does not know whether to curse the blond for learning such a jutsu before him or praise him for learning such a jutsu which made Naruto the beautiful animal Sasuke had ever laid eyes on.

Naruto in front him turned into a beautiful fox…..his plush golden fur like his golden mop. Eyes big blue like Naruto but the fox had a hint of golden a slit iris like a fox. The tails were nine in number, long, smooth and thick with fur. The ends of the tails had leaf like markings which were black in colour with tinge of orange mixed in it. The fox body was slender as were his legs. The tails were swaying gracefully, hypnotically and sensually like how Naruto had swayed his hips. The animal moved with elegance and pride which Sasuke had never seen in the blonde. 'maybe he just acts and walks stupid, to fool others and me' Sasuke thought.

Just has the thought passed…the fox turned its head in Sasuke direction and narrowed its eyes, sensing Sasuke chakra. Again Sasuke for the second time in life did not know what to do ( in the same day too). So he signed and shook his head in defeat and walkover to the fox, more like Naruto in the kitsune's form.

-Naruto's pov-

'Kurama? Had you sense that?' Naruto asked

'yes kit' kurama simply answered

'why did you not tell me that somebody was present in the area?' Naruto asked a little angry.

' I did tell you to check the area but you shrugged me off' kurama told

Naruto just rolled his eyes and asked ' whatever, just who is it?'

Just as he asked that question, Sasuke stepped out of his hiding was walked straight to Naruto.

Naruto started panicking 'shit he saw me kurama…how am I going to explain?'

' just tell him its jutsu' kurama told

'dammit I am not able to think straight' Naruto said. In the outward appearance has he is the kitsune, Naruto just narrowed his eyes further upon Sasuke.

'kit, you should be worrying about other things'

'like what' Naruto asked in confusion

' you striping out of your clothes'

'WHAT?' Naruto inwardly screeched

-end of pov-

"Naruto" Sasuke called

Naruto snapped out of his internal thoughts and focused on Sasuke.

" Naruto" Sasuke again called. But the fox did not respond. Instead the fox walked in the direction Sasuke just came in.

Sasuke sighed heavily and called out to Naruto loudly and also walked to towards him

But Naruto did not respond. He just walked to and fro and Sasuke calling out to him and following the fox.

After sometime, Sasuke admitted defeat and sighed heavily. He walked over to one of the willow trees, sat down, leaned against the tree and Sasuke closed his eyes.

'hmph! Take that' Naruto thought

'kit, why don't you give him a chance , he didn't run away from you either and I know you trust him too' kurama said

Naruto thought about it for while and sighed ' ur right..okay fine' he said

Naruto went over too Sasuke, who now was staring at someplace and brooding.

He didn't say anything to Sasuke just went near him and stared at him, catching Sasuke attention.

"what?" Sasuke asked..which almost sounded like sulking.

Naruto simply snorted and made a "yip" sound since he was still in the fox form. he caught Sasuke by surprise by putting his head on Sasuke lap and his long tails curling around Sasuke and himself and started to sleep.

Sasuke who recoverd from the surprise, didn't know what to do? He saw the peaceful looking sleeping fox face on his lap and gave small smile 'I ll talk to him later' Sasuke thought and started petting the animal.

He started with running his hands through the fur of the tails and was very pleased that the fur was very smooth and nice to touch. Then he started rubbing behind the kitsune ear, while the other hand was carding through the fur of the of fox body.

Naruto was pleased by this actions and started purrrrring into Sasuke touch. Sasuke heard the purring and was content with the sounds the fox was making, he smiled again and continued to pet him for while, until both fell into deep slumber.

Sasuke woke up feeling cold and knew the reason, because the beautiful fox was not sleeping on his lap and the tails were not surrounding him, to keep him warm….Sasuke looked to sky and presumed, that it must be 6.30 in the evening or so….he looked around again to find Naruto and to ask him some questions.

He caught Naruto when he was putting on his clothes and walked over to him. Naruto was caught up in putting on the clothes, and didn't notice Sasuke coming over to him, that was until Sasuke was front of him.

Naruto was caught by surprise and almost fell over while putting on his pants and luckily caught by Sasuke and straightened him. Naruto looked up and said "thanks" in a small voice, but was taken back when Sasuke smiled at him, which made a twist in his stomach in good way and his heart was beating faster than normal. 'my heart is going to burst out' Naruto thought and a pink delicious blush crept upto his face and turned his face away from Sasuke's (his pants forgotten and only standing in his boxers)

Even Sasuke saw the blush and smirked inwardly. Pleased, that he was the reason for that delicious cute pink blush on that tan skin. Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm.

"Naruto" came the serious tone and Naruto got the hint that Sasuke wanted answers. He looked towards Sasuke and noded in understanding and started dressing again but the small blush was still there. He failed to notice that Sasuke was watching him with lust filled eyes, but not to kurama who just smirked and thought 'these two, even though they fight with each other, they don't hate each other and trust each other just as much. They will make a good couple and I will see to it…though I don't think much is needed to done. Those 2 have not noticed each other feeling or their own feeling towards the other….hmmm they just need a push in the right direction ' kurama thought and again smirked.

Naruto finished dressing and finally noticed that Sasuke was watching him dress, he blushed and looked away and said " lets go". They walked to the willow which they previously sleeping and sat across each other.

"What do you want to know" Naruto asked

"everything… about the jutsu you performed, where did u learn it or did you create it" Sasuke asked

" well it's a long story….and I need to tell about myself first" Naruto said and Sasuke just noded.

Naruto started with the myth that been told…the kyuubi…and how their parents sacrificed for his sake and the village and who his parents were actually. He also told Sasuke, about how he and kurama grew close to each other and the training with kurama and how he stronger than others in the whole village.

Naruto had finished his story and waited for Sasuke to process all the new information about him.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what to say but, was furious on how the villagers had treated Naruto. And surprised about many facts like he is the son of the yondaime hokage. Sasuke just sat there in his own thoughts and forgot about answering Naruto.

Naruto knew that this was the reaction he was going to get, and Sasuke might never talk to him because of the demon within him. Naruto thought about it with sad smile and broke the silence.

"Sasuke" Naruto called

Sasuke broke out his thoughts looked at Naruto.

" I understand, if u don't want talk to me anymore and if u hate me too" Naruto said and got up to head home but instead was pulled by Sasuke which made him sit on Sasuke lap and looked at Sasuke in confusion.

Sasuke sighed and just hugged Naruto and said "Dobe why would I hate you and not talk to you…usratonkachi….. I was just angry with the villagers for treating you like that, even though you were just a baby and could not do anything….its not your fault….you should be proud to have such parents" Sasuke said.

Naruto was shocked to hear this from Sasuke and tears were glimmering in his eyes and thought ' finally someone understand me and don't hate me for having a demon' . 'good for you kit' kurama told Naruto.

Naruto started sobbing silently and clutching onto Sasuke and said " thank you for understanding, I thought even you were going to hate me like other villagers, thank you so much…this means so much for me" Naruto said in between the sobs.

Sasuke pulled them apart and stared at Naruto's tear stained face. Sasuke wiped the tears and kissed Naruto's eyes calling him an "idiot" and told him not sob anymore and hugged Naruto again. Both held onto each other like a lifeline and tightened their grip on each other and stayed like that for a while.

Sasuke broke the silence in the night.

"Naruto" he called softly

"hmmm" Naruto said and broke their embrace to look at each other and smiled brightly at Sasuke. Naruto had completely forgotten that he was sitting on Sasuke lap and finally noticed it and blushed heavily.

"I.. I …a am …s so sorry…I will get up now" Naruto said trying to get up.

Sasuke just held him in place and called very gently "Naruto". Naruto was surprised by the tone and looked at Sasuke and was shocked to see Sasuke face very close to his. "It's okay" Sasuke said between the nape of his neck and close to his ear and Naruto just shivered.

Sasuke started kissing gently from his ear to the nape of his neck sending shivers down Naruto's body and Naruto just hummed in response for the display of gentleness. Kissing along the way to Naruto jawline, Sasuke continued until he reached Naruto lips. Both made eye contact and Naruto unknown to him licked his bottom lip. Sasuke was aroused from this display and gently placed his lips with Naruto's and both feeling the electricity running down each other body making both their bodies shiver in response. Naruto responded by pressing harder onto Sasuke lips. Both thinking 'soft lips'.

The kiss was chaste and broke it and looked at each other for any hesitation and this time Naruto was the first to move. He kissed Sasuke again and Sasuke responded eagerly, both tightening their grip on each other….both kissed, licked and sucked on each other lips. For a few minutes, there was just smacking of lips and huffing of breath….the kiss was getting wilder by the minute.

Sasuke got braver and licked Naruto's bottom lips for entrance and Naruto just as eagerly opened his mouth. Sasuke just shoved his tongue in Naruto's hot cavern and mapped Naruto mouth constantly and eagerly. Sasuke deepened the kiss further by cupping Naruto's face and tilting it and the other hand roaming all over Naruto's body. He traced his tongue on Naruto's teeth, gums, beneath Naruto tongue and got a soft moan in response when Sasuke traced his tongue on Naruto's. Naruto one hand reached Sasuke hair and tangled his fingers with Sasuke's hair…deepening the kiss further…. both were rolling their tongue together and even though it was getting harder breath, they didn't care and were in their own world.

Finally, they broke their long kiss with a string of saliva still attached to their tongues and panting for breath. Naruto still panting harder than Sasuke had half lidded eyes and mouth open. The saliva was coming out of the corner of the mouth. Sasuke saw this and bent forward licking the saliva and also placing chaste kiss on Naruto's lips and smiled at Naruto.

After few more minutes of catching their breath, both decided to go home for the night. Naruto, was not sure what to do now and was blushing profusely. Sasuke saw the hesitation held onto Naruto's hand as they walked together out of the forest. Naruto held tightly to Sasuke's hand with all the hesitation gone and smiled.

They walked in comfortable silence hands held together. Since it was late in the night, the streets were empty. Sasuke walked Naruto home and stopped in front of his door. Silence got awkward has both didn't know what to say.

" I ll see you tomorrow" Sasuke said breaking the heavy atmosphere.

Naruto just nodded in agreement since he didn't know what to say. He remembered the whole day events and was happy for the first time in his life.

" Sasuke" Naruto called has Sasuke was leaving.

Sasuke turned around only to kissed by Naruto on his lips. It was a chaste kiss lasted for about 30 seconds and broke apart.

"thank you" Naruto said with tears threatening to spill again.

Sasuske just nodded and kissed Naruto on the forehead and said " good night Naruto"

Naruto in response waved his hand and smiled brightly at Sasuke saying " night Sasuke"

Both parted but were thinks of the day events and smiled at themselves and also very much pleased by the affection, kisses from each other.

Next morning at 8 am-

Naruto woke up with a brightest smile ever has the yesterday events came back to him.

Suddenly realized and starts thinking if it just one day thing to comfort him.

' relax kit…he loves you' kurama said

Naruto blushed hard, shouting " how do you know?"

' because each of you had feeling for each but didn't know that….that is why I didn't mention anything about the other presence yesterday' kurama answered calmly

Naruto just nodded since he could not say anything or think of a retort.

He got dressed glumly , but not wearing his usual training uniform, since the session is later on at 11 am. So he decided to put normal clothes. He was starting to prepare his breakfast for the day slowly since it was still early. He put on his apron, since he didn't want to get his clothes dirty.

Just then there was a knock on the door, he went and opened the door.

"konohamaru? What are u doing here?" Naruto asked confused

" oh I was just passing by… and wanted to say hai" konohamaru replied

"oh! Well I am doing good…anyway I have to prepare breakfast and head to training later...so I am busy now…we can talk later….okay" Naruto said with small smile.

The kid just nodded and went away…Naruto closed the door and sighed and went back to prepare the food.

He was half way through when there was a knock again

He opened the door to find the kid again "what do you want kid" Naruto asked little irritated.

" I was wondering if everything is alright with you, you don't look that cheerful" the kid said

Naruto sighed and cursed himself for acting for pathetically and said " I fine konohamaru, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed… that it…but thank you…anyway I really need to go now…" Naruto said and closed the door.

He about make it to the kitchen, when the door knocked again. Getting angry by the disturbance, he opened the door and shouted " go away konohamaru, your irritating me" but said person was Sasuke who was mildly surprised by the shout. Naruto after shouting realized who was at the front door and shocked.

"okay… should I go too?" Sasuke asked little confused after the outburst.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and stuttered " w w wha…no…it was not you…konohamaru was irritating me by asking stupid questions" Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"Come in and I just making breakfast, did u eat? I ll prepare some some for u too.." Naruto said has he walked from the door and into the kitchen and Sasuke following closely.

" so do u want some?" he asked turning around only to come face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke with smirk bend down to whisper into Naruto's ear " don't mind if I do." Replied with implying meaning.

Naruto blushed beet red understanding the meaning. " bastard! That not what I mean… mmph"

Naruto was pressed to the kitchen door frame and Sasuke kissing him deeply pulling Naruto's body flush to his body…Naruto's hand settled on Sasuke shoulder and coiling his hands around Sasuke's neck, pulling Sasuke closer to him to deepen the kiss further and Naruto's one hand moving from the neck to Sasuke's head to tangle his finger with Sasuke's hair.

The room was filled with smacking, slurping of the lips. They sucked, kissed and biting each other's lips lightly. Sasuke hands moved south cupping his butt cheeks and squeezing them tightly.

Naruto broke the kiss " ah ahhnn sas ahuke" Naruto moaned loudly panting

Sasuke was getting aroused by the moans and grinded their erections, with Sasuke still squeezing Naruto's butt cheeks.

"ah ah uh ahnnn Sasuke" Naruto moaned even louder by the friction of their erection and sasuke squeezing his butt.

Sasuke in the meanwhile latched onto Naruto neck. Licking the area from top to bottom, sucking and licking the pulse point of Naruto's neck. He bit Naruto's neck and Naruto fingers tightened in the Sasuke's hair.

Naruto titled his head to give Sasuke more access.

' kit…hate to interrupt but…u food must be burnt by now' kurama said with smirk.

By hearing kurama voice, Naruto snapped out of his lust filled mind and pushed Sasuke away from him and ran into kitchen saying " forgot to turn off the stove".

Sasuke was not expecting Naruto push him away and was little dumbfounded. Finally gaining composure, he walked into the kitchen and heard Naruto say " thank god, food has not been burnt yet".

" teme.. did u eat or not" Naruto asked without turning around.

"no" came the simply reply. Naruto turn around to see what was wrong and saw Sasuke sulking…Naruto laughed out loud getting a glare from Sasuke.

Naruto said " sorry could not help it" and snorted again.

"hahah…kurama reminded me that the food is getting burnt.. that is why I pushed you away… but now it was worth it, you were so cute " naurto said grinning widely.

Sasuke was still standing near the door frame and finally noticed the apron around Naruto's lilth body and also the normal clothes Naruto was dressed in, it showed his body structure perfectly with all the curves. The tight pants making his butt even more squeezable, all in all Naruto looked edible and very sexy and the extra apron making him look even more delicious.

" you don't look cute at all in that apron " Sasuke said in serious tone.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, seeing that he was serious, Naruto said" well sorry teme, I am not a girl, for fuck sake" Naruto huffed and pouted with those plump adorable lips.

Sasuke could not resist anymore and came behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and pulling his back flush to his body.

" you look very edible wearing that apron my kitsune" Sasuke whispered into Naruto ears and continued "you look sexy in your normal clothes and your pouting, is making you look very adorable, cute and I want to devour you right now" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear.

Naruto hearing all those felt giddy, felt all the blood rush to his face. He had darkest shade of red from tip of hairs till his toes….shivering and getting a hard on from hearing Sasuke speak in his ear.

Naruto turn around and embraced Sasuke tightly, not wanting to show how much his words making him feel. He buried his face in nook of Sasuke neck and below his chin, Sasuke, kissed the golden mop and rested his chin on the mop, knowing well how Naruto is feeling and held him close tightly.

Kurama sighed and said 'kit….your food'.

"Sasuke" Naruto said a little muffled. Sasuke hummed in response.

" kurama is reminding me of the food" Naruto said, and both loosened their embrace.

Naruto just turned around in the hold and towards the food which he has been trying to prepare all morning.

Sasuke still standing behind Naruto, tightened the hold on Naruto's waist again and lowered his head to place it on Naruto's shoulder.

After a while breakfast was finally prepared with the two just talking to each other about random topics. They sat on a sofa eating silently. Sasuke finished first and went to kitchen to clean up. Naruto joined after he finished his food was cleaning plates while humming.

Sasuke remembered something and asked Naruto " dobe? Why did konohamaru come to visit you in the morning" Sasuke asked.

Naruto without thinking replied saying "oh he visited me saying that I was depressed and was not cheerful or something" Naruto winced after remembering what he just said.

But it was too late to take it back and Sasuke was looking, demanding for answers.

Naruto sighed and washed his hands, turned his back towards Sasuke and said " when I woke up I was really happy about yesterday's events and but then I got nervous and felt hesitant, thinking that it just one time thing and that you probably like girls too and I got depressed thinking that"

"Dobe…you are an idiot" Sasuke said walking towards Naruto and snaking his arms around Naruto and pulling him flush to his body.

"Now I know, that it was not a one-time thing and I am sorry " Naruto said while turning around.

Sasuke pushed him onto the counter and lifted him, placing him on the counter.

Naruto wound his arm around Sasuke's neck, fingers tangling in Sasuke's hair and bringing Sasuke close to him by making space after spreading his legs apart. Naruto looked down at the deep black eyes and was mesmerized; he closed his eyes and brought his lips towards Sasuke's.

Sasuke had kept his hands on Naruto's thighs massaging them gently. Their lips met and instantly opened their mouths to give access to each other's hot cavern. They remained in a heated battle with their tongues. While Sasuke hands had moved to massaging Naruto's inner thigh, slowly rubbing up and down the inner thighs.

His hands moving up and fingers brushing and tracing Naruto erection. Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss and Naruto's fingers tightening and massaging Sasuke scalp. Sasuke hands had moved further up….lifting Naruto's hem of the shirt and snaking his hands inside the shirt. Naruto moaned again into the open mouthed kissing. Sasuke had sneaked up towards Naruto's nipple and brushing past them causing Naruto to break the kiss.

" ahnnn Sasuke sas ahuke" Naruto moaned louder.

Sasuke's hand was coming pinch the nipple….

Loud knocks were heard around the house and both of them snapped of their lust filled mind and Sasuke looked at Naruto's disheveled form, the panting, the huffing, and the blush on Naruto face made Sasuke almost cum in his pants.

But the knocks on the door did not stop, both cursing under their breath and also wanted to kill the person who interrupted them. Naruto got off the counter and removed his apron and started walking towards the bloody door while making his appearance presentable. Sasuke did the same to his appearance while following Naruto to the door.

Naruto opened the door with scowl and was ready burst on them. But the person was konohamaru….again.

Naruto's anger was rising and asked with stiff voice " konohamaru… you better have a good reason to be disturbing me from morning" Naruto said

Konohamaru got the hint of anger in Naruto voice " Naruto niichan" he began and stopped when he saw Sasuke behind Naruto.

"Oh you guys didn't break up" the kid asked

This question caused confusion in both Naruto and Sasuke and both said "HUH?"

The kid just laughed a little and explained "well you see... I saw u both walking towards Naruto niichan place holding hands. I thought you two were going out and I came in the morning to ask this but when I looked at you, u looked really depressed and I thought Sasuke dumped niichan already, so that why I came again now to ask whether I can kick Sasuke butt for making you depressed and I thought I will take you to your training session today too…. So…hahah…. I guess I was wrong...sorry" the kid finished. Both Naruto and Sasuke were taken back by this, shocked and surprised.

Naruto forgot all his angry and was very happy that he had someone who cared about him.

Naruto and Sasuke chuckled, Naruto pulled the kid into a hug and said "thank you for worrying about me" he said and released the kid.

Sasuke from behind wounded his arms under Naruto waist and pulled him close to his body.

"Thank you kid, we never broke up and never will. He is my kitsune and only mine" Sasuke declared

Naruto blushed because of the confession and the kid because of the intimate actions.

The kid just nodded walked away from the couple.

"Come on let's get to the training teme" Naruto said.

After awhile both came to the training ground walking close to each other. They saw other teams training in different areas and Sakura just standing there and watching others.

The couple did not notice some stares at them as they proceeded towards Sakura. They were in their own world talking about stupid stuff, laughing and chuckling at some comments. Sakura heard some chuckling sounds and turned around. She was shocked to say the least, Sasuke was happy with Naruto and she was not there instead. Jealousy roused through her entire body.

"NARUTO" she screamed getting the attention of not only the couple but other teams as well.

She proceeded towards them with clenched hands as they were still close to each other. She came near Naruto and pulled him away from Sasuke.

Sasuke was initially surprised but it replaced with anger has Sakura stood next to Sasuke and leaving Naruto alone.

"Sakura Chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused by the behavior.

"YOU NARUTO" she screamed again but didn't notice Sasuke temper rising.

"Who gave you the right to be with Sasuke? How dare you talk to him like he your best friend or something. Don't you know he hates you? Stop being so close to him." She finished.

Sasuke wrenched his arm from Sakura not bothering to turn and acknowledge her and began walking towards his kitsune. But was stopped again by the same hands.

Before Sasuke could speak she spoke "Sasuke Kun what's wrong? Anyways you should not hang out with him. I am sure your parents would not want their child to be with a demon. I am sure your parents have told about the demon in him right. Come on, we need to practice, Naruto can train on his own" Sakura told practically cooing him with batting her lashes and pulling on his arm.

Hearing these hateful words, Naruto was on the verge of tears which Sasuke could make out and this provoked Sasuke's temper even more and wanted to rip her into pieces for making his kitsune cry.

By now other teams had gathered around them and heard Sakura words. Ino was walking upto Sakura when Sasuke spoke

He snarled dangerously to Sakura and ripped his arms from her and spoke loudly for everyone to hear "let go U BITCH" he said. Surprising everyone there.

Sakura hearing those words let go of Sasuke's hands and started crying but she still spoke "but Sasuke kun he is the demon. He must have done something to you; otherwise you would never speak me to like that. NARUTO what did you do to…" before Sakura could finish. Sasuke had raised his hand to slap her but was stopped by Naruto who was holding his hand.

"SASUKE! No don't" Naruto said frantically and was trying to calm Sasuke down.

Everyone was staring with wide eyes at Sasuke's actions and Naruto who had stopped him.

"Sasuke? What is wrong with you…how can you raise your hand against her…this so unlike you Sasuke…did that demon do anything to you…tell us we will help you" this time Ino spoke who was beside Sakura. Sakura had shut her mouth this time, not wanting to anger Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke could not take this anymore, his anger rising to a boiling point. He pulled his hand from Naruto grip and wound it around Naruto waist and pulled him close so that everyone could see what they are and also spoke so loudly and clearly for everyone to hear.

"Listen here…I am only going to say this once…so listen carefully…. I know what he is and what he is harboring within his body. No, he is not a demon, his name is NARUTO UZAMAKI…yes, I heard of it from my parents too…but never in my life did I see him as a demon, I only ever saw him has a human, rival, a friend and now my lover…..he is my kitsune and he is mine forever. So next time, if any of you call him a demon prepared to die a very painful death of your lives. Oh and before I forget I fell in love with him first" Sasuke finished and pulled Naruto even more closer to him.

Everyone was shocked by those words and could not say or do anything.

" but Sasuke" Ino began, only to shut her mouth immediately and stared wide eyes at Sasuke, who had unleashed his chidori in his left hand and sparks were flying everywhere.

"I see, so you still have somethi…mmphh…" Sasuke words were cut off by Naruto who had kissed him in front of everyone.

Sasuke forgot about his anger, others presence and cancelled his chidori and pulled Naruto closer to him to kiss deeply.

Everyone's jaw dropped and stared wide eyes at the sight before them.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Naruto who was hurt by those harsh words was healed by Sasuke's kind words. He smiled widely to Sasuke who in turn smiled back…Naruto pecked on Sasuke's lips and said " I love you Sasuke, forever" he finished loudly for everyone to hear and smashed his lips against Sasuke and kissed him thoroughly again. They broke apart, Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned and turned towards their other team members.

"So yeah…I am not planning to leave Sasuke anytime soon…that is if only he leave me" Naruto told to the crowd grinning.

"Dobe, that is not going to happen…you are stuck with me forever, even if you don't want it" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto just pecked him on his cheek and grinned saying "I know"…Sasuke smirk widened.

The teams were watching this in silence….Shikamaru broke the silence and laughed out loud. Kiba followed, Akamaru barking at the couple, later other teams members broke out laughing too…except for Ino and Sakura.

Kiba spoke first "dude, I never thought of him as a demon, he is always been my friend and will be."

Shikamaru spoke next "I did know about the demon, I never thought of him as such, like Kiba said my friend always. I hope you guys don't make out everywhere, that will be troublesome" and sighed

"Yes a friend and not a demon" ShIno told and all the other team members nodded in agreement except for Ino and Sakura who held their head in shame for their behavior.

Naruto was grinning and smiling happily and Sasuke was with a pleased face and a smirk while still holding on to Naruto on his waist.

Kakashi and other sensei's of other teams had hear their conversation and were glad that on one held a grudge against Naruto. Since yondaime was their hokage and knew Naruto was his son and the sacrifice Naruto's parents had made for the sake of the village and their son.

Kakashi called out everyone and said "You guys can go home for the day, I am sure you already had enough for the day" Kakashi said smiling.

"Congrats! you two are finally a couple huh. Well if you want any advice on sex you can come to me any time" he said with grin and everyone groaned with a light blush.

"Okay then we will see you guys later" Naruto said pulling Sasuke with him towards the forest.

"I wonder where they are going?" lee asked

Everyone looked at him as if he is the dumbest guy in the world…

"Duh, to make out" Kiba said with a huge grin and Kakashi smirking.

"Well you guys do know why Sasuke got so angry right?" Kakashi asked.

"Because those 2 called him a demon right" Kiba replied

"Yes that is correct but, there is something else too." Kakashi said while pointing a finger at the fourth hokage rock face. Everyone gave him a confused face.

"Why do you think yondaime choose Naruto and not any other kid in the village?" Kakashi asked the group.

For a while no one answered and then Shikamaru went wide eyes saying "no way". Again everyone gave confused faces.

"It is because Naruto is the son of yondaime hokage; both his parents saved this village and their only son from the nine tails. They sealed the nine tails in order to protect this village, which was their top priority. Even with their new born child, they thought about the village first and sealed the nine tails in their son to protect the village and also to protect their only son. Yondaime's last wish was for Naruto to be called "A HERO" for saving the village. But you guys know what happened right. He just got casted away from everyone in the village. I hope you guys don't make same mistake" Kakashi said while pointedly staring at the 2 girls.

The crowd was shell shocked to hear the news. Their eyes wide and jaw slackened and looked at the direction Sasuke and Naruto had gone.

"Is that true? Naruto is the son of yondaime" Kiba asked still wide eyes

"Yes" Kakashi simply said.

"But how do you know?" ShIno asked

"I was yondaime hokage's disciple" Kakashi said

The group just stared at Kakashi for while, digesting all the information they just heard and went silently to their respective houses.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards the lake, close to each other, Sasuke hand never left Naruto's waist.

They reached the lake and Naruto lead the way to his hut. Sasuke didn't know where his kitsune was leading so he simply followed.

Upon reaching the place Naruto jumped to a tree and turned to see Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded and jumped to where Naruto had landed. Naruto turned and walked to the door of the hut. Sasuke who had followed close behind was surprised to see the small hut.

"I built this place when I was young. I come over wherever I am depressed or lonely" Naruto said turned towards Sasuke smiling and holding a hand.

Sasuke smiled in return and held Naruto's hand and Naruto opened the door to the hut and both walked inside. The hut was small but self sufficient with food, water and a bed to sleep.

"Well now you know this place, you come over if you want too….ah do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked turning his back to Sasuke to get some food. But he didn't get far; Naruto was once again pulled flush to Sasuke body and Sasuke's hands were tight around Naruto's waist.

"Dobe, all I want to eat now is you" Sasuke replied huskily into Naruto's ear sending shivers to Naruto body. Naruto blushed crimson and just nodded. Naruto was turned around to face Sasuke and kissed each other for all their worth. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip asking for permission and it was instantly granted. Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto mouth and traced the inside of his mouth thoroughly. They broke apart and Sasuke immediately removed the jacket off Naruto, and did the same with Naruto's help.

Naruto was wearing a black netted shirt with tiny holes because of the net pattern and Naruto's tan skin could be seen and nipples were erect. Sasuke ran his hand over the fabric and liked that the little skin was seen everywhere. His eyes caught the sight of Naruto's pink nipples which were perked and hardened. He lowered his head to clothed pink nipples and bit on the right nipple. "ah ahn Sasuke" Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure and his grip tightening on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke licked the nipple lovingly and sucked on them. "ah Sasuke no ah ahhh Sasuke no stop" Naruto moaned louder has Sasuke bit, sucked and licked the nipple. Sasuke came to kiss Naruto and while the other hand gently teased the left nipple. Naruto moaning into kiss and Sasuke swallowed all the moans eagerly. Sasuke gently pulled on the nipple and traced a finger around the nipple and rubbed and squeezed the erect nipple, making Naruto shudders and knees weaker to stand. Naruto pulled back from the kiss and ordered "bed now". Sasuke happily followed it and lifted Naruto bridal style since Naruto could not walk anymore.

Sasuke placed Naruto on the bed and removed his own shirt and pant. He removed Naruto pant and boxers but left the netted shirt on. He crawled on top of Naruto and kissed him again. He moved from Naruto's lips to his jawline placing kisses along the way. He traced his tongue slowly from Naruto's ear to the nape of the neck leaving a trial behind. He sucked and licked on the skin many times and bit harshly on the skin but not drawing blood. Naruto screamed from the pain and moaned when Sasuke licked it gently, sucked and kissed several times before growling and saying "mine" over the skin. Naruto heard it and pulled Sasuke from his neck to make eye contact and said "And you are mine" and attacked Sasuke neck to leave his mark. Sasuke just smiled and let Naruto do it. Sasuke slowly moved to the pink nipples which were still trapped in the clothes. He smiled and bent down to kiss the left nipple. He licked on the erect nipple only and not touching the surroundings. He nipped and licked on the nipple making Naruto go crazy with all pleasure from the just the nipple.

He slowly went south and his hand reaching the hem of the shirt and slowly lifting it and hand caressing the skin in the process. He lifted the shirt half way and traced his tongue from Naruto's abs to the cute little belly button. He traced the outline of the belly button and suddenly dipped his tongue inside. "ahhhh ahnnnn Sasuke please no ahh" Naruto moaned loudly making Sasuke even more aroused. He continued with the belly button and dipping his tongue until Naruto was mushy from the pleasure. He finally removed the shirt from Naruto and threw it other clothes. He saw the bare pink nipples and then to Naruto and smirked evilly. He lunged for the right nipple and his hand working with other. He mouth slobbered all over the right nipple while his hand was pinching, tweaking and rubbing harshly on the left nipple. Naruto had lost all control, has he was moaning and screaming Sasuke name "Sasuke Sasuke ahhh ahnnn uhh sasuahke ah ah".

Sasuke hovered over Naruto and smirked again, he brought his hips down and grinded harshly to Naruto's naked and painful erection. "ahhhhhh Sasuke…no ah ahnnn Sasuke Sasuke ah too much….". He kissed Naruto one last time and removed his boxers and pulled Naruto up to a sitting position and then reversed their position. Now Naruto was on top and Sasuke on the bottom. He pulled Naruto down and smashed their lips together and whispered "suck" to Naruto. Naruto just nodded turn around to suck on Sasuke's cock. Naruto looked at Sasuke's cock and gulped. He bent down to suck on Sasuke's cock placing his legs on the either sides of Sasuke and knelt down. However, Naruto forgot that his cock was above Sasuke face. Naruto licked the head of the cock tasting the pre-cum moaned lightly on the cock sending shiver down Sasuke's body and made Sasuke groan in delight. Naruto liked that sound and started to suck, lick on the head. He could hear Sasuke grunting and groaning. He took the whole cock in his mouth bobbed up and down on the Sasuke's cock, his tongue swirling around the cock making it even bigger, stiffer and Naruto could feel the throbbing in the cock. He let the cock go and licked the head again prodding his tongue through the slit and making Sasuke shudder and shiver in delight has Naruto, repeated the process.

Sasuke, on the other hand was licking his digits and making them wet. He brought one finger to the puckered hole and rubbed in circle around the hole and Naruto shivered at the touch but continued on cock sucking. Sasuke prodded the finger and went in the hole making Naruto moan around the Sasuke's cock. Sasuke moved the finger in and out a few times and added the second finger making Naruto arch his back and moaning around Sasuke's cock. The two fingers went in and out and in scissoring movement to stretch the hole. Sasuke prodded the two fingers in, touching the walls to find the sweet prostate which will bring Naruto the utmost pleasure. When Sasuke found Naruto's sweet spot "ahhhhhh Sasuke ahh uhhh Sasuke there more please" Naruto half screamed and half moaned Sasuke name and begged for more. Sasuke was reaching to limit and finally added the third finger and moved it in and out of the puckered hole and Naruto got comfortable with feeling and got up and turned to face Sasuke. He hovered over Sasuke and said "Please…I can't anymore…please Sasuke…I want you now" just as Naruto said that their position were reversed and Sasuke put his cock at the entrance of the puckered hole and looked at Naruto who nodded in agreement. Sasuke pushed his cock in the puckered hole and not gently till he was seated to the hilt and Naruto made a silent scream. Both were panting heavily and Sasuke laid there still for Naruto to adjust to the size of his cock. After few minutes Naruto moved his body, telling Sasuke he was ready. Sasuke got the hint, he placed Naruto both legs on his shoulders and lifted and gripped Naruto's hip to make it more comfortable. He started moving slowly and gently trying to find the prostate, he finally hit the sweet spot making Naruto scream, moan and arch from the bed. In huffs and pants Naruto said "Sasuke….faster…ah …uh ah there…harder…plea ah se Sasuke ack".

Naruto bought his legs down from Sasuke's shoulder and wound it around Sasuke waist and bringing him closer. His hands left the sheets and circled it around Sasuke neck making Sasuke bend in the process. He finally whispered "please faster harder…give me yours everything… please Sasuke". Sasuke had lost the little control he had, thrust into Naruto for all he was worth. He rode Naruto faster and harder always hitting Naruto's prostate dead on making Naruto scream his name over and over again. Sasuke bought his free hand started fisting Naruto's cock. "noooooo Sasuke ahhhhhh ah…I I .. cumming SASUKE" Naruto screamed and came all over Sasuke hand and his stomach. Sasuke who was also nearing his limit released when Naruto clenched his walls tightly around Sasuke's cock making groan and moan Naruto name " ah NARUTO" Sasuke came inside Naruto hard, seeing white from the pleasure and fell over Naruto, both of them totally exhausted from their love making.

Just before closing their eyes, Sasuke moved to the side and pulled Naruto on top of him. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke chest and looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. Naruto moved up and kissed Sasuke and said "Love you forever". Sasuke looked into Naruto eyes and kissed him on his forehead, nose and lips and told him " love you too Naruto….always and ever you will be my kitsune". Both fell into long sleep with their limbs tangled with each other, both having a peaceful and contended smile and each ensuring the presence of the other in their body, mind and soul.

\- The End -


End file.
